New Beginnings
by Jack Steel
Summary: A new adventure begins at Duel Academy and a new hero will rise to meet his destiny. Chapters 1 & 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

**Chapter 1- A Hero Emerges**

Duel Academy.

This school has been known around the world as one of the most prestigious duel schools in the world. It is home to some of the most highly trained teachers and some of the world's most talented duelists. It is here that the stage is set for the journey of a lifetime. A young boy will discover his destiny in the shadow of some of the best duelists in the world. His name is Jason Steel. This is his legend…

"J! Hurry up! We're gunna be late for Crowler's class!"

"Sorry! I overslept! I ate way too much at the arrival banquet last night."

Jason Steel and Mick Soren were newly enrolled duelists at the famous Duel Academy. The first day of classes was set to begin and the two boys were already late for their first class, which happened to be with the strictest teacher in the school, Dr. Crowler.

"AND JUST WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU GET OFF WALKING INTO MY CLASS LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" screamed Crowler.

"We're very sorry Dr. Crowler. We promise it won't happen again." They unisoned.

"WELL IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT WE ARE STARTING TO LEARN A LESSON ON THE DIFFERENT TYPES OF CARDS AND THEIR EFFECTS ON THE GAME SO SIT DOWN!"

"Sorry…"

Jason and Mick went through the whole day with very little problems

Until…

"_Jason Steel and Mick Soren please report to Chancellor Shepard's office immediately."_

Chancellor Shepard was the principal figure at Duel Academy and ran all of the academic structure in the school. The boys arrived…

"You wanted to see us Chancellor?" Jason said pitifully.

"Yes, yes, please, come sit down. It seems you boys have made quite a name for yourselves already, and the first day is just finishing. I must say that is a feat that not many people have accomplished. The incident with Crowler is not something that I was happy to hear."

"We know that we were wrong and we are VERY sorry," said Jason.

"Well, I'll let you two off of the hook this time, but one more time and I'll be giving you two a detention with the good doctor himself," replied Chancellor Shepard.

"Thank You, Chancellor," exclaimed the boys.

The next day… 

"Well, Mick, today's the day that pairs of students are randomly selected for practice duels to try out our new decks. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really. I'm kind of nervous that I'll look stupid and everyone will make fun of me."

"Nah! Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine."

The boys proceeded to Dr. Crowler's classroom and sat in their places. They were promptly made aware that Crowler's class was being held in the Duel Arena today and ran to the arena to receive their partner.

"Alright, everybody. Please wait for your name to be called and proceed to one of the duel platforms and begin your duel."

The list ran long and finally one of the boy's names was called.

"Jason Steel will be dueling Mick Soren."

"WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE!" exclaimed Jason.

"Oh, great! I'm gunna lose my first duel of the year…" whimpered Mick.

The boys proceeded to the duel platform and began their duel.

"Mick, if we're gunna make a great duel out of this we have to give it our all."

"Alright, Jason. I'm coming at you!"

"DUEL!"

**Jason- 8000**

**Mick- 8000**

"Alright, I'll start" Mick said as he drew his first card of the duel. "I'll start off by summoning one of my favorites. Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke! (1800/1000)"

A ninja wearing silver armor and carrying two kunai appeared in front of Mick.

"I'll end my turn my setting a face-down card."

"Here I come!" said Jason as he drew his card. "I guess I should start with one of my favorites, also. I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4! (1600/1000)"

A bird that had silver metal feathers appeared in front of Jason.

"Obviously my ninja grandmaster has more attack points than your little canary."

"Don't worry. He won't be little for much longer. I'm also playing a magic card. Now I play Level Up! This card says that if I have a monster with 'LV' in it's name then I can summon the monster with the next level above that directly to the field just by sending the lower level monster to the graveyard. So come on out Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6! (2300/1600)"

The smaller bird in front of Jason disappeared and in its place hovered a much bigger silver draconic beast.

"Now Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, attack Mick's Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke with Black Flame Torrent!"

A large torrent of black fire poured out of the dragon's mouth and struck the ninja in front of Mick.

**Jason- 8000**

**Mick- 7400**

"Man! One of your best monsters on your first turn!"

"Pretty sweet, huh? That's not all, though. Next Horus' ability kicks in. If he destroys a monster in battle I can send him to the graveyard during my Main Phase 2 to summon one of my best cards. I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8! (3000/1800)"

"I'm not scared of your dragon. My turn! I play a magic card. Hammer Shot! This card destroys the monster on the field with the highest attack. You know what that means. Say goodbye to your black flame dragon! Go Hammer Shot!"

The large silver dragon in front of Jason was stricken with a huge hammer and destroyed.

"Nice one Mick!"

"Now I'm gunna kick it into high gear! Draw! Nice! I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World! (1800/1000) Attack him directly Zure. Guardian Blade Strike!"

**Jason- 6200**

**Mick- 7400**

"I'm also gunna set one card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Draw! I summon Winged Kuriboh LV1 (300/200) in defense mode. I'm also gunna set one card face down on the field and end my turn."

"That's all? Well, then it's my turn again. Draw! Nice! I activate the spell card End of the World! With this card I can ritual summon Demise, King of Armageddon. All I have to do is send cards from my field or hand to the graveyard that levels equal the level of Demise, King of Armageddon. I sacrifice Zure, Knight of Dark World and I discard Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. This lets me summon Demise, King of Armageddon! (2400/2000) Rise!"

A giant behemoth that seemed to be made of pure darkness and metal appeared in front of Mick. The being looked like the epitome of evil and darkness.

"Now the effect of Beiige activates. When he is discarded by a card effect he is summoned directly to the field. So rise Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World! (1600/ 1300) And now I'm going to attack you! Attack Demise, King of Armageddon!"

"I'm sorry Mick, but I have to stop you right there. I activate Transcendent Wings! This allows me to sacrifice Winged Kuriboh LV1 to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 to the field! (300/200). Winged Kuriboh LV10 also has a special effect. I can sacrifice him during my opponents battle phase to destroy all or your monsters and deal damage to you equal to your monster's total attack points!"

"OH NO! That means I take a total of 4000 points!"

"That's right! Now's my chance. Draw!

**Jason- 6200**

**Mick- 3400**

"I activate Pot of Greed!" said Jason "This lets me draw two extra cards. And now I'll play Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three more extra cards at the cost of discarding two cards afterwards." Jason drew the cards from his deck and smiled. "I play Monster Reborn! I choose to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 from my graveyard! (3000/1800) I now attack you directly with Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!

**Jason- 6200**

**Mick- 400**

"Great duel Mick, but I gotta finish this. I activate the trap card Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai! This trap card calls me to sacrifice one fire monster on my field to the graveyard. I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!"

The giant silver dragon was hit with a small talisman and sucked into its symbols.

"Then my trap card deals damage to your life points equal to the sacrificed monster's attack points. That means that you take another 3000 points!"

**Jason- 6200**

**Mick- 0**

"Nice duel Mick!"

"Yeah! I thought for sure that after I got Demise out that I would clinch the duel. Nice playing J!"

Jason Steel and Mick Soren go to bed that night with confidence in their minds that they will leave their mark on this academy and leave it with fond memories of their own.

Our story continues…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise

Chapter 2: Internal Conflict 

There is one student at Duel Academy that, shall we say, doesn't get along with everyone else. His name is Hyde Chamberson. Hyde comes from a rich and famous family that owns almost every major company on the planet. You can assume then that his attitude towards the other less well off students is not the best. He entered the school in Jason's class, but quickly rose to the rank of Obelisk Blue due to his so-so dueling skills, but mostly the monetary bribes the teachers received from the Chamberson parents. Our story continues…

"JASON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THE LAST VANILLA PUDDING! GET READY FOR A BEATING!"

"Jeez! Calm down Hyde. I mean it's just pudding ya' know?"

"YES, BUT IT WAS MY PUDDING!"

"Hyde I'm not going to fight you over a stupid pudding bowl…"

"STUPID! STUPID! NOW YOUR IN FOR IT!"

Hyde proceeded to punch at Jason. Now Hyde, being the rich little snob that he is, didn't have the need growing up in a rich family to get much experience in the real world, ergo, he didn't know much about fighting. Because of this Jason merely stood and held Hyde's head with one hand and finished off his pudding with the other hand.

"Fine! I may not be able to fight you physically, but I can defiantly beat you in a duel!"

"Whoa! Hyde! Let's not get to hasty. We both know who would win that duel anyway," Jason said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"You jerk! I'll show you! Meet me at the Duel Arena at 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. After tomorrow you'll never again mess with Hyde Chamberson!"

Hyde proceeded to walk smugly out of the cafeteria with all of his other rich groupies.

"Man. What a snob."

"I know," said Mick, "He doesn't even realize that with your 'LV' deck you could easily beat his deck."

"Well…we'll just have to see."

The boys went to their classes and went through the day fine. They went back to the cafeteria after the classes for dinner and then went home to their dormitories. They stayed up until about 3 in the morning fixing up their decks and adding brand new cards that they got at the Academy Card Shop beforehand. They woke up the next morning ready for the second day of Duel Pairings.

"Alright everybody. Listen up for your name to be called," said Dr.Crowler.

The boys anxiously waited for their names and hoped that their pairings wouldn't be each other again. Even though that rarely happens.

"Jason Steel will be dueling Anne Crimson…Mick Soren will be dueling Hyde Chamberson," exclaimed Crowler with glee.

"NO! I HAVE TO DUEL HYDE!" said Mick with a grim look of surprise on his face.

"Who's Anne Crimson?" Jason inferred.

"I am."

A beautiful blonde-haired girl approached the two boys. She was about Jason's height (5'3'') and was wearing the blazer of a Ra Yellow student. She was wearing her trademark Fire Red lipstick.

"So is your name really Anne Crimson or is the Crimson a nickname for the lipstick?"

"OF COURSE MY REAL NAME IS ANNE CRIMSON…sorry…that got a little out of hand. I just get a little mad when people think that the lipstick determines my last name. Are you ready to duel me?"

"Sure! I'm always ready for duelin'"

The two proceeded to the duel platform and slipped on their dueldisks.

"DUEL!" they both exclaimed as their dueldisks opened up and both of their 8000-point like total meters sprung to life.

Jason- 8000 

**Anne Crimson- 8000**

"I'll start this one," said Jason as he drew his card. "I'll start off with a face down monster and also a face down card on my field. That'll end it for my turn."

"Draw! I'll start this duel with one of my favorite cards. You might want to put on your sunglasses Jason. I play The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

A very large floating castle appeared in back of Anne and the field around them turned into a utopian field with flowers and everything.

"Man! That's bright!" exclaimed Jason as he shielded his eyes.

"I also summon Warrior of Zera (1600/1600)! This monster is a wandering warrior that searches the land trying to discover the sanctuary where he can obtain the power of the Archlords. Guess what. My Sanctuary in the Sky is that sanctuary! I activate Warrior of Zera's special and sacrifice him to special summon one of my best monsters! I summon Archlord Zerato (2800/2300)! I play a face down and end my turn."

"Jeez! Your most powerful monster on turn one? Well, I gotta think of something. Draw! I play a defense monster and lay a face down card. That's it for me."

"Kind of pathetic Jason. I have my Archlord Zerato out on the field and you can't even play anything to stop it. I expected more of you. Now! Archlord Zerato attack his monster!"

"Not so fast Anne. I activate a continuous trap card. Ordeal of a Traveler! This card activates when you choose to attack my monsters or me. After that you must randomly choose one card in my hand and its card type. If you choose wrong then your attacking monster returns to your hand!"

"No!" shouted Anne in dismay. "So the survival of my Archlord rides on one card eh? I choose the far left card and trap!"

"Oooo, sorry, it's a monster. Now your Archlord Zerato returns to your hand."

"No!"

"My turn…Draw! Now I flip summon my Dark Mimic LV1. This monster lets me draw one card from my deck when it is flip summoned (100/1000). Draw! He also has a second special effect. I can sacrifice him to summon another monster in facedown defense position. Now I activate a spell card. Reasoning! Now you have to call a monster level. After that I pick up cards from the top of my deck until I hit a monster. If it is the level you call then it is sent to the graveyard. If it isn't though…I get to summon it directly to the field. So call a level!"

"Alright…I call…………..5!"

"Now I pick up cards until………….YES! The card I picked up is…Red Eyes Black Dragon. I summon you! (2400/2000)"

"It can't be!"

"Now Red Eyes…attack her directly!"

Jason- 8000 

**Anne Crimson- 5600**

"Next I'm gunna activate a spell card. Final Punishment. Now you take damage equal to the damage you have already taken this turn."

"What? No!"

Jason- 8000 

**Anne Crimson- 3200**

"I'm not done yet. I now activate Inferno Fire Blast! Now you take damage equal to my Red Eye's attack points!"

Jason- 8000 

**Anne Crimson- 800**

"Ha! You think you've beaten me Jason…I activate Balance the Scales! This extremely powerful trap card makes you take damage equal to the damage I have taken this turn. That's right. 7200 points!"

"No way! You're one tough duelist Anne," Jason said as a huge scale with a big eye in the middle of it appeared on Anne's field. The eye opened as it shot out a red fireball straight at Jason.

Jason- 800 

**Anne Crimson- 800**

"Now it's my turn," said Anne, "and now I'm going to win this. I play Mystic Shine Ball (500/500). I also activate the spell card Inferno Reckless Summon. This spell card can be activated when I summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less and when you have a monster face up on the field. Then we both get to summon monsters from our hands or decks with the same name as the one on the field. So now I have three Mystic Shine Balls!"

"And I have two Red Eyes Black Dragons!"

"I'm not finished. I activate Lightning Vortex. I discard a card to destroy all of your face up monsters!"

Anne's card activated and a huge lightning storm struck the field and destroyed both of Jason's Red Eyes Black Dragons.

"Ugh!"

"Now…my Mystical Shine Balls…finish Jason with Mystic Light!"

"Sorry Anne…remember the trap I set on my very first turn…well…it's comin in handy now. I activate Weed Out! Not simply by paying 500 life points I can destroy all monsters on you side of the field!"

Jason said this as all of Anne's Mystical Shine Balls were destroyed.

"Now it's my turn and your last turn. I flip summon my face down monster. Dark Mimic LV3 (1000/2000). Now Dark Mimic LV3 attack her directly!"

A tentacled monster appeared from out of the seemingly normal treasure box that was Dark Mimic LV3.

Jason- 300 Anne Crimson- 0 

"Great Duel Anne! You really had me on the ropes!"

"Yeah! Rematch?"

"Not now, but defiantly some day!"

The duel is over, but Mick's duel hasn't even started yet. He must compete against Hyde Chamberson, the richest kid in school with all the expensive rare cards. Will he win in glory or lose in disgrace. Find out in **Chapter 3- Attack of the Snob!**


End file.
